Según cómo se mire
by Aiwendil94
Summary: "Claro que le gusto ahora. Le gusta cómo hablo, le gusta cómo canto, le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando recupere la vista? ¿Y si me ve por primera vez y no le gusta lo que ve?" A/U


_**N/A: Creo que éste fue el primer fanfic de Glee que leí, y uno de mis favoritos. No sólo por ser el primero, sino por lo especial que es la historia. Por eso quería hacérselo llegar a más gente. Esto es una traducción del fanfic llamado "Eye of the beholder", de GrittyRe-boot, que podéis encontrar aquí: s/8051581/1/Eye_Of_The_Beholder. Todo el crédito de la historia es suyo.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle esta traducción especialmente a Anna y Amii, ellas fueron las que me convencieron de hacerla en una noche de locura, así que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y espero no decepcionarlas. La historia mejora conforme avanzan los capítulos, y se agradecen las reviews. ¡Que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer!**_

* * *

Odia mirarse en el espejo desde hace tres años. Es cierto que ahora es mucho más fácil que la primera vez que los médicos le quitaron los vendajes; ya no siente el impulso de llorar, ni de tirar cosas, ni de maldecir a Dios por hacerla así. Con el tiempo, ha aprendido a aceptar que nunca más será guapa, pero aceptarlo no es lo mismo que alegrarse por ello. Lo cierto es que antes tampoco se sentía segura de su aspecto, siempre pensó que tenía la nariz demasiado grande, la mandíbula demasiado prominente, el pecho demasiado pequeño. Ahora le parece ridículo que antes se preocupara por tales minucias.

Se empolva un poco sobre la profunda cicatriz que le recorre diagonalmente la cara, desde la raíz del pelo hasta el pómulo. Nada puede taparla del todo, pero los polvos disimulan un poco el color rojo parduzco, se lo enseñó Kurt. Él se enfadó la primera vez que salió con un jersey y sin maquillar, porque la antigua Rachel nunca salía de casa si no estaba perfecta. Cuando le dijo que ya no le veía ningún sentido a arreglarse, se enfadó mucho más. Empezó a llevar maquillaje de nuevo para quitárselo de encima, pero tiene que admitir que le hace sentir mejor ponerse pintalabios, y tener los labios tan grandes y bonitos como siempre, y aunque la cicatriz le deja un párpado caído, el otro sigue siendo amplio y brillante, y le gusta cómo queda con un poco de sombra de ojos y rímel. A veces le ayuda a centrarse en los rasgos que no se arruinaron en el accidente. Se deja el flequillo suelto, cubriendo su ojo dañado, y se ahueca el pelo con los dedos. Es el mejor aspecto que puede tener. Se encoge de hombros al verse y coge el bolso. Preparada para afrontar otro día.

"Buenos días, cielo," dice Kurt cuando entra en la cocina. Kurt había sido su apoyo desde que se mudó a Nueva York hacía siete años. Los dos eran nuevos en la ciudad por aquel entonces y estaban preparados para arrasar, ella iba a ser la mayor sensación de Broadway, y él, la mayor estrella de rock del mundo de la moda. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Ser asistente de compras no era lo que Kurt quería en este punto de su vida, y aunque a Rachel la querían por su voz, no se lo había imaginado así de niña.

"¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?" dice Rachel, arqueando las cejas insinuante a su compañero de piso mientras se prepara un termo de café.

"No sé de qué me hablas," dice poco convincente.

"Kurt, os oí anoche," dice, burlona, haciendo que se sonroje ante la acusación. "¿Era Blaine, el bombón de Neiman Marcus?"

"Rachel, no tengo por qué contarte cada detalle de mi vida," dice Kurt, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Dios mío, era él," dice Rachel emocionada. "Cuéntamelo todo."

"¿Por qué no le preguntas tú misma?" dice Kurt, señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Y en lugar de mirar directamente hacia donde le indica Kurt, Rachel agacha un poco la cabeza y se gira lentamente para observar. Había oído hablar mucho de Blaine, el músico en apuros / vendedor de ropa masculina. Y Kurt había dado justo en el clavo con su descripción de los ligeramente exóticos y atractivos rasgos de Blaine.

"Me pitan los oídos," dice un joven de pelo negro con ojos color miel y gruesas cejas mientras entra en la cocina, vestido sólo con la bata de Kurt. "Tú debes de ser la compañera de piso."

"Rachel," dice, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela, aún con la cabeza gacha.

"Haya lo que haya en el suelo, debe de ser muy interesante," dice Blaine, refiriéndose a su falta de contacto visual.

"Es consciente de su cicatriz," dice Kurt, como si ella no pudiera oírlo, y entonces inspira profundamente y mira al invitado de Kurt a los ojos, levantando la cabeza lentamente. Reacciona igual que todo el mundo al verla, sin decir nada pero con una poco disimulada mirada de compasión.

"Yo sigo diciéndole que no está tan mal como ella se cree," dice Kurt.

"Kurt lleva razón," dice Blaine poco convincente. "Bueno, todavía se puede ver lo guapa que eres."

_"Quiere decir lo guapa que solía ser,"_ piensa en silencio mientras sonríe débilmente. "En fin, ha sido un placer conocerte, Blaine. Ojalá pudiera quedarme e interrogaros más sobre vuestro encuentro de anoche, pero tengo trabajo."

"Ah, sí, no puedes dejar a los niños esperando," dice Blaine. Claramente, Kurt le había hablado de su compañera medio famosa.

"Doblo a un personaje de dibujos, los niños van a tener que esperar tres meses independientemente de la hora a la que llegue al estudio hoy," responde Rachel. Entonces le da a Kurt un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se despide de Blaine antes de salir del piso.

* * *

La verdad es que, a pesar de saber que nunca será una gran estrella de Broadway con una cara como la suya, por una vez está emocionada por su carrera. Trabajar en la segunda temporada de Villaimaginación, una serie de dibujos considerada la nueva Animaníacos por muchos niños y críticos, ha sido una alegría desde el principio. Saber que los mismos niños que le apartan la mirada con miedo cuando la ven en la calle gritan de alegría con el sonido de su voz todos los sábados por la mañana la reconforta de alguna manera. Y ayuda que Sally la foca cante en prácticamente todos los capítulos.

Lee el guión mientras espera a que Puckerman llegue al estudio. Para él ser puntual es demasiado pronto y diez minutos tarde es ser puntual.

"Qué pasa, Berry, espero que tengas listas tus cañerías," dice Puckerman al entrar, diez minutos tarde, por supuesto. No tiene pinta de ser una persona que trabaje en una serie de dibujos para niños como Villaimaginación, aunque esté llena de dobles sentidos que sólo los adultos entienden. Es un hombre fuerte y robusto, con tatuajes que decoran su piel color verde aceituna, y barba de un día. Cuando lo conoció llevaba cresta, pero la había cambiado por un rapado total que ella encontraba más atractivo, aunque seguía teniendo un aspecto peligroso.

"Veo que has vuelto a llegar tarde," dice Rachel seria mientras se levanta de la silla, cerrando el guión.

"Pero qué dices, si he llegado puntual," se mofa. "Además, qué locura de noche he tenido."

Por su mirada deduce que se refiere a sexo, y desearía que dejara de darle detalles sobre sus proezas sin que tenga que pedírselo.

"Entonces imagino que la noche en cuestión tuvo algo que ver con cierta rubia cañón que sigue negándose a llamarse tu novia," dice Rachel.

"No lo entiendo," gruñe enfadado. "Jugué mis mejores cartas anoche. ¿Crees que debería traerla al estudio?"

"Es profesora."

"Sí, profesora de teatro, lo que quiere decir que alguna vez quiso ser actriz, lo que quiere decir que de alguna manera quiere ser famosa."

"¿Eso no es un poco rastrero?"

"Oye, a veces funciona."

"Mira, Noah, si quieres que Quinn sea tu novia, quizá deberías dejar de acercarte a ella como si fuera un premio que conquistar en vez de una persona con sentimientos."

"Habló la que pudo," dice a la defensiva. "¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una cita?"

"Vale, cambiando de tema," dice, dirigiéndose a su asiento del estudio mientras Noah se sienta frente a varios instrumentos acústicos. "Intenta no forzar tanto el agudo esta vez, esto no son dibujos de ardillas."

"Va en serio, Berry," dice por el micrófono. "Eres todo un partido: eres lista, tienes talento, un gran culo… Deberías estar disfrutando con alguien."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?" dice por el micrófono.

"Sé cuándo la gente se echa un polvo y cuándo no, es un don," dice orgulloso.

"Vaya don," dice Rachel sarcásticamente.

"En serio, Berry," sigue diciendo. "Estoy cansado de que sólo sea yo quien cuente cómo ha ido la noche."

"¿Sabes qué? Yo también," dice irritada.

"Sólo digo que…"

"Ya sé lo que dices," dice, cortándolo. "Lo mismo que me ha estado diciendo todo el mundo tres años, que ahí fuera hay alguien para mí y que tengo que estar abierta al amor, o como te gusta llamarlo, a los revolcones. Pues adivina. Las chicas con una cara como la mía no podemos 'disfrutar' como tú lo llamas, Noah."

"Venga, Rach, tu cara no está tan mal, creo que te molesta más a ti que a nadie."

"Ah, ¿en serio?" dice. "¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?"

Su titubeo ante la pregunta le basta como respuesta, pero aun así él intenta articular palabra. "Bueno, ya sabes que estoy medio saliendo con Quinn, pero…"

"¿Podemos ponernos ya a grabar antes de que te denuncie por acoso sexual?" dice, poniéndose los cascos.

"Sí, deberíamos empezar," dice un poco derrotado. Ella sabe que Noah sólo intenta ayudar, y a pesar de sus groserías es un buen amigo, pero de lo último que ella quería hablar era de por qué no salía con nadie. Igual que había aceptado que nunca volvería a estar en Broadway, también había aceptado que probablemente nunca volvería a tener una cita. Los hombres ya no la miraban así. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo evitaban mirarla. No era el tipo de chica a la que invitaban a una copa en el bar, o a la que le pedían citas, ni siquiera a la que solieran hablarle. No era el tipo de chica que hacía que atractivos malotes como Noah Puckerman quisieran cambiar. Un par de citas con una rubia perfecta como Quinn Fabray y él ya estaba dispuesto a dejarse de juegos para siempre, y Rachel sabía que nunca sería ese tipo de chica para nadie.

* * *

Después de un largo día de hablar sin cesar por el micrófono, Rachel está ansiosa por llegar a casa y relajar la garganta con una taza de té caliente. Es sábado, lo que significa que tendrá la casa para ella sola. A veces, que Kurt tenga una vida social más activa que la suya tiene sus ventajas. Pero cuando mete la llave en la cerradura y entra en el piso se da cuenta de que no se escucha la música con la que Kurt se prepara para salir, no huele a laca y no ve el vestido que suele dejarle en un poco fructífero intento de que salga con él. Sólo lo ve dando vuelvas, con el móvil pegado a la oreja, y una maleta abierta en el suelo con ropa metida de cualquier manera.

"Bueno, ¿está despierto?" dice Kurt, con la voz quebrada. "¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál es el pero?"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dice Rachel, viendo las lágrimas que afloran en sus ojos azules, pero él levanta el dedo, callándola.

"Bueno, voy para allá," continúa Kurt por teléfono. "Es mi hermano, ¿en serio crees que puedes mantenerme al margen? Tengo que asegurarme de que está bien. Vale, Carole, estaré allí lo antes posible, dale un abrazo a Finn de mi parte y dile que todo va a salir bien. Sí, yo también te quiero." Corta la llamada y mira a Rachel. La cara de ella es toda confusión; la de él, preocupación y tristeza.

"Kurt, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu hermano?" dice Rachel. Nunca ha conocido al hermano de Kurt, ya que ha pasado los últimos años en Londres estudiando interpretación, pero lo último que había oído es que había vuelto a Ohio por un posible trabajo en el departamento de arte dramático del estado de Kent, después de que su novia Santana le confesara que estaba enamorada de otra mujer y rompiera con él. Y ahora por lo visto había tenido algún tipo de accidente. Como poco, éste estaba siendo un año duro para Finn.

"Estaba de visita guiada en el teatro de la universidad y ha sufrido un terrible accidente," dice Kurt sollozando. "Uno de los focos del escenario se ha caído y le ha roto el cráneo, y los médicos han dicho algo de daño cerebral y… ¡Dios, Rachel, estoy en shock!"

"Dios mío, Kurt, lo siento mucho," dice compasiva. "¿Saben ya si es muy grave?"

"Está despierto, y habla," dice Kurt. "Pero tiene una pequeña pérdida de memoria y…"

"¿Y qué?" dice Rachel, instándole cariñosamente a que siga.

"No ve nada, se ha quedado completamente ciego, Rachel."

"Oh, no, es horrible," dice Rachel, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. No conoce al hermano de Kurt, pero sabe lo mucho que Kurt lo quiere por cómo habla de él, y sabe que debe de estar preocupadísimo.

"Tengo que irme a Ohio," dice Kurt, secándose las lágrimas.

"Claro," dice Rachel compasiva, abrazando a su compañero y amigo y dejando que él también la abrace.

"Volveré lo antes que pueda," dice Kurt. "He llamado a mi trabajo, lo han entendido."

"Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Kurt," dice ella, soltándolo. "Te ayudaré a hacer la maleta."

Él asiente y sonríe forzadamente. "Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? Me preocupo por nada, ¿no?"

Sabe que Kurt no quiere oír una respuesta real, sólo necesita palabras reconfortantes, así que se las ofrece. "Kurt, seguro que estará perfectamente."


End file.
